The Dragonslayers and the Haunted House of Horrers
by Sapphire-Musings
Summary: The destiny war is over and the dragonslayers need extra work. They've taken up jobs as Paranormal investigaters but will they survive a night in one of the most haunted houses in Zaibach??
1. Authors Notes

The Dragonslayers and the Haunted House of Horrors  
  
Authors Notes  
  
:::The scene lies on strange girl wearing old gothic style clothing, plastered in face paint with cheap plastic fangs and vampire blood dripping down her chin ^.^:::  
  
Natsu-chan: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA and welcome to tonight's production of *dun dun dun * The Dragonslayers and the Haunted House of Horrors!!!! We are here tonight to bear witness to the dragonslayers most terrifying night ever, mainly so I can vent some anger on our poor unsuspecting DS. I will try and make tonight's production actually scary if I can manage it ^^; because my early attempts at humour didn't work out to well my friends hated it and so did I really, I rushed it and it wasn't funny at all but don't worry to those people who actually read it Arigatou for the reviews ^.^ I will actually be finishing it. Now that that's taken care of, on to the disclaimer!  
  
:::A very scared looking Gatti walks on stage, trembling and clutching a piece of paper:::  
  
Gatti: looks at audience, teeth chattering  
  
Natu-chan: Well get on with it!! kicks in shin  
  
Gatti: OUCH! Ok ok!! still trembling Disclaimer: Natsu-chan doesn't own Escaflowne or its characters, even if like always, she really wished that she was some big company that did, and she isn't making money out of this and is flat broke so there is no point in suing, arigatou gusimasu!!!  
  
Natsu-chan: Ok, now on with the show!!! Hope u enjoy and R+R or I won't bother posting another chap!!!  
  
P.S. This one will have longer chapters I promise!!! 


	2. T'was a Dark and Stormy Night

The Dragonslayers and the Haunted House of Horrors  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: T'was a Dark and Stormy Night  
  
Dilandau stood in front of the house that he and the dragonslayers were to stay in, unaware of what the night was to bring. He looked up at it. There was just enough light to see that it was a three story house, actually more of a mansion then a house; it was huge with shutters on every window, some hanging off.  
  
'Typical haunted house' thought dilandau.  
  
There were loads of windows, and each one was locked up tight so that drafts wouldn't mess with their temperature readings of each room, or that they couldn't get out in the middle of the night. Dilandau shivered slightly at the thought then told himself he was being stupid, there was no such things as ghosts, were there? He didn't even know why he took this stupid job, all he knew was they were willing to pay them all a VERY big sum of money to stay one night in there and take a couple of readings, no problem. And besides, he was stronger then any of those wimpy little mommas boys he called the dragonslayers, who were shivering in the back of the land rover look, Dornkerk just invented them up there m'kay??^^; too scared to help Dilly-sama with the equipment. Dilandau turned to open the boot of the car and picked up a box full to the brim with weird ghost catching equipment.  
  
"What a load of old shit." He thought out loud, putting the box on the floor and slamming the boot shut. He opened the driver's seat and took out a load of keys on a metal ring from the glove compartment.  
  
" You wimps stay here while I go and open the door." He shouted in an angry tone to the rest of them and then slammed the door shut.  
  
"Wimps." He murmured as he carried the box up the dirt drive way to a man that was waiting on the porch.  
  
"Ah I see you made it." Said the man as Dilandau reached the veranda. The man looked strangely a lot like Allen. He'd even been looking at himself in a golden hand held mirror, and quickly put it into his pocket as he began to speak to Dilandau.  
  
"were are the rest of your team?" He gave Dilandau a quizzical look.  
  
" In the land rover acting like scared puppies, now can we get this over with please?"  
  
"Certainly." The man replied. He stood up and held his hand out stretched waiting for the keys. Dilandau handed him the keys and as the man turned to open the door, Dilandau noticed he even had puffy sleeves.  
  
"Please, this way." He said politely, standing back against the door and gesturing Dilandau to go in. He signalled at the land rover for the dragonslayers to come up. And one by one the dragonslayers slowly got out of the car and walked up to the veranda, Magel arriving last.  
  
"Oh stop shivering all of you!" Dilandau bellowed. "Now get inside!!"  
  
"Yes sir!" They chimed, then marched into the dark and damp hell that was to be their home for the night.  
  
"My my, their well trained." Said the man with mock surprise as Dilandau turned to walk in.  
  
When they were all not so safely in the building, the man flipped a switch just left of the door, which illuminated the chandelier that hung above them. The room had many old paintings on each wall and was surrounded by doors that lead of to different parts of the house. At the opposite wall facing the door, there was a tall, winding staircase that lead up to the first and second floors and ended in the attic. The Allen look-alike, walked to one of the doors on the right hand side of the room.  
  
"This will be your safe-house," he said, inserting a key into the lock. "It'll also be the only room you can lock."  
  
A grin spread across the mans face as he opened the door and again stood back for the dragonslayers to enter. Once all were inside the room the man turned around then locked them in. Magel squeaked at the sudden darkness, while Gatti, Chesta and Viole scrambled to find a light switch.  
  
"Were is it??" Gatti whispered  
  
"I don't know, I can't see a thing!" replied Chesta, tripping over a footstool.  
  
"The curtains are shut! We can't even see the moonlight!" yelled Viole, searching the walls.  
  
"Oh for fuck sake you wimps!"  
  
The light flicked on to reveal a huge room full of dusty, old furniture and paintings everywhere. Dilandau stood with his finger on the switch looking very angry at his pathetic excuses for dragonslayers.  
  
"Gomen Dilandau-sama!" exclaimed Gatti  
  
"So you should be you wimps!!" he bellowed back. "Er...Dilandau-sama sir..where's that guy?" asked Guimel, who'd been standing in the corner the whole time.  
  
The dragonslayers stared blankly around the room, but he was nowhere to be seen. All that was there was a folder on a coffee table and the set of keys that were sitting on the floor by the door.  
  
"Oh my God, that's soooo freaky!" said Magel. A flash of lighting could be seen just beyond the curtains.  
  
"I knew that guy wasn't to be trusted! He looks too much like Allen!" Dilandau said, bending down to retrieve the keys.  
  
"I guess were supposed to look in this folder." Chesta said, picking it up and sitting on the dusty sofa.  
  
Dilandau put the box of equipment on the table and sat down also. Chesta threw the folder to Dilandau who caught it perfectly, like always. The rest of the dragonslayers sat down, awaiting their orders. The folder contained a sheet entitled 'Introduction' and another one entitled ' Dares' Dilandau read the introduction aloud to the other slayers.  
  
Introduction  
  
In order to receive your payment for tonight you must, as well collect sufficient data, complete several 'Tasks' I have set for you. You must complete all tasks as stated on the 'Dares' sheet. If not completed by tonight, you shall stay extra nights until all tasks are completed. You are being filmed.  
  
"What?? They said nothing like that before did they Dilandau-sama?" Gatti stood up, his fists waving.  
  
"It's going to be a looooong night." Sighed Dilandau.  
  
***********************  
  
Natsu-chan: Well it was defiantly longer don't you think? What do the dragonslayers haft to do to get out of that awful place? Who is the strange Allen look-alike? Find out in the next Chapter! R+R or I won't write anymore!!!!  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 


	3. Dares

The Dragonslayers and the Haunted House of Horrors.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Dares  
  
Natsu-chan: Just to recap, the dragonslayers have been locked in a room by the strange Allen look-alike and have now discovered that they have to complete a series of dares.  
  
DISCLAIMER: characters = not mine, plot = MINE.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dilandau stared at the piece of paper he was reading. This was all like a bad dream. Locked in a weird house by a freaky Allen look-alike and then made to do a bunch of stupid dares??? All he could think was that he hoped they were paying them overtime.  
  
"Ok so what do we have to do dilandau-sama? The sooner we get it over with, the sooner we get out of here." Questioned Magel, sensing the uneasy-ness of his comrades. Dilandau turned to the page entitled 'Dares' and began to read it out.  
  
Dares  
  
Pick two people too go into the living room, sit next to the fireplace and use an ouija board. im not sure how to spell it but u guys now wot im on about right??? ¬¬  
  
"Well that doesn't sound so bad." said Gatti  
  
"Maybe they get harder." Said Dallet, thought fully.  
  
"No you fools!" said Guimel, who looked terrified all of a sudden. Everybody looked shocked at his sudden out burst. "Haven't you heard the story?"  
  
"No but I'm guessing your going to tell us right Guimel?" Guimel looked at dilandau as the dragonslayers made themselves comfy, then made himself comfy in a chair in front of them "Legend has it that many years ago there was a family that lived here." He looked around at the dragonslayers for any sign of interest and seeing there was none, he decided to carry on.  
  
"They moved in after inheriting the house from some distant family relations but as soon as they did strange things started to happen to them." He paused for affect, but of course it had no affect. "At first things just started to move around by themselves but then things got worse. They would hear voices and footsteps when they knew nobody else was in the house, they would hear blood curdling screams come from the attic in the dead of night and one night they said they saw a gruesome body walking down the stairs."  
  
"Get to the point!" Snap Dilandau-sama  
  
"Er. well one night, it was near Christmas, the family rang a friend and said they had had enough of the house and asked if he could pick them up the next morning, but they sounded pretty panicked so he decided to come here as soon as he could. When he got here he found them dead around the fireplace in the living room, there was blood everywhere but nobody knows what happened."  
  
The dragonslayers stared, unbelievably at Guimel, who just stared back."  
  
"Maybe we should try and get out one off the windows." Said Viole, nervously fiddling with his hair.  
  
"We are NOT weak and we are NOT going to escape through a window!" Screamed Dilandau, standing up and giving him one of his patented you-just-got-run- over-by-a-ten-ton-truck dilly slaps. Viole fell to the floor and whimpered slightly.  
  
"Do you really want to tell me that you actually believe in shit like ghosts?" Dilandau directed the question to all of them.  
  
"No sir!" They all piped up; if they didn't then they were sure a dilly slap was in order.  
  
" Then lets decide who goes and who stays." Dilandau-sama sat back down.  
  
"Maybe we should draw straws?" Dallet suggested. Dilandau stood up to slap him but then an idea crossed him. Wouldn't it be fun to see the look on his slayers faces when they found out they were to go out? He liked the idea. He liked it a lot. Seeing the murderous look on Dilandau's face, Dallet stepped back a few paces.  
  
"Brilliant idea Dallet, brilliant." He sat down again, stroking the scar on his cheek. Oh what fun this was going to be.  
  
After rummaging around in the boxes they were given, the dragonslayers managed to find several straws although they couldn't figure out why they were there in the first place. Dilandau-sama had found a scissors and now held the straws in one hand, two short and five long, the DS lined up in front of him. First he pulled out a straw. It was long.  
  
"Gatti."  
  
Gatti obeyed and stepped forward to pick a straw. His hand was trembling. He really didn't want to do this. He yanked a straw out of Dilandau's hand and hastily stepped back into the line. It was long too.  
  
"Oh lucky, Gatti." Dilandau teased, a mad glint appeared in his eyes.  
  
"Viole."  
  
Viole stepped forward. He was scared and was showing it. Lucky for him Dilandau-sama ignored it; He was having why to much fun. Viole picked a straw from Dilandau's hand.  
  
"Oh shit." Viole sunk into one of the chairs. It was short.  
  
"Ohh it's getting tense now, one more left!" Dilandau teased more. It was obvious he was enjoying it.  
  
"Want to test your luck Dallet?" He flashed Dallet a very evil grin indeed.  
  
After hesitating for a second, he stepped forward and picked a straw. It was also short.  
  
"Well I guess we have our un-lucky winners!" Dilandau jumped out of his chair and rummaged through the boxes for the things they needed. Guimel let out a huge sigh of relief, Magel, Chesta and Gatti sat down and started a debate on whether the freaky Allen look-alike was actually Allen and Dallet just stared at the straw in his hands.  
  
"I'm telling you we shoulda killed him right there! I mean didn't you see the puffy sleeves?" Gatti rambled.  
  
"It did look a lot like him." Magel answered, deep in thought.  
  
"Well if we see him again we should kill him on the spot." Said Chesta, ending the debate.  
  
Dilandau came back and handed Viole the ouija board and handed Dallet a bag full of equipment, candles and a torch.  
  
"Er. it says u should take readings and for gods sake don't brake the equipment!" He grabbed the set of keys from the coffee table and unlocked the door.  
  
"Bye, see you when you come back, maybe!" Dilandau said evilly and held the door open for the two. They peered out. It was dark and scary.  
  
"Well go on then!" Dilandau kicked the two out of the room and they landed in a heap in the darkness. Dilandau savoured the sounds of them struggling to get up in the darkness before slamming the door and locking them out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Natsu-chan: hey hope you enjoyed it, please R+R and im sorry im being painfully slow, I will start posting more often I promise!!! GOMEN NE!!!!! 


End file.
